


Day 14 - Laugh

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Laughter, M/M, Minecraft, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Hanging out with his friends always makes Marc laugh.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Original Female Character(s), Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Nathaniel Kurtzberg & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995319
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Day 14 - Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda based off one of AshlieCeleste's bed war videos, specifically 'What Has Bed Wars Become?!?!'  
> Video link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DjxnQUfSNs

“Okay everybody, I have a strategy that may secure us victory, who wants to hear it?” Nikki asked in the Discord voice chat.

“Why not? You’re the one who seems to know what they’re doing.” Marc stated as the Hypixel server loaded in. Nathaniel was already waiting there for him, decked out in the Mightillustrator skin that he had created himself. He looked pretty cute for a block figure.

“Ok, so basically this is what I call the Ashlie strategy. Why is it called that? Because I got it from the Youtuber who was formerly known as Ashlie9596, she’s called AshlieCeleste or something close to that now. Not important! So the strategy is that one of us stays at the base and protects the bed. Whoever is the bed protector gets all the gold at the beginning so they can buy wood and endstone to cover the bed up. Everyone else builds to the two diamond generators and not to the middle, that’s a death trap.” Nikki explained, somewhere on the map. “You guys on yet?”

“Yeah, I’m with Nathaniel.” Marc told her, circling around Nathaniel’s character. “He has a very cute character, compliments to the artist who made it.”

“Stop it.” Nathaniel whined, running away as Nikki giggled giddily.

Mary’s character popped into existence a few blocks away. “Okay I’m here.”

Nikki cheered before transporting them all to a different area. A bunch of other players blocked his vision so he moved away, catching sight of Nikki’s character.

“Nikki.” Marc started cracking up.

“Yeah? Is something wrong?” Nikki asked, stopping to stare at him.

Mary ran into his field of vision and stared at her girlfriend. “Did you seriously nickname yourself that?” Nikki’s character crouched and looked away at the ground.

“You don’t like it?”

“No no, it’s not that. It’s just that it isn’t Valentine's Day yet Moon Beam.” Mary explained as she moved closer to Nikki, who perked up.

“Really?”

Nathaniel finally found them at that point. “What did Nikki do-” He cut himself off as he stared at her nickname. “Why are you named MaryILoveYou?”

That sent Marc into another laughing fit, nearly doubling over. “Because I love my girlfriend Nathaniel, which is probably the same reason your’s and Marc’s characters are dressed and nicknamed as Mightillustrator and Reverser respectively.” Nikki pointed out defensively, swinging one block arm at Nathaniel.

“That’s different!”

“No it isn’t!”

The two would’ve started another argument if it hadn’t been for Mary asking “Is Nikki’s character design the reason you designed a dress for my minecraft character and wanted me to nickname myself Princess Mary?”

“...Maybe.”

Marc couldn’t help but giggle at his boyfriend. “Aww, don’t worry Angel, I think it’s cute.”

“Very well then, I shall be your faithful dragon protector. Nothing can stop me from oh look it’s a raccoon!” Nikki squealed, racing over to the raccoon skinned player as Marc and Nathaniel laughed at her.

“Do we add this to the list of ‘Reasons Why We Think Nikki Has ADHD’ list?” Nathaniel managed to get out through his laughter as Nikki continued to fawn over the raccoon.

“Oh yeah, add that under the ‘She gets easily distracted’ category.”

“Their name is Christal, oh that’s adorable. We’re killing them.” Nikki stated as the player ran off.

“Hey look, there’s a crewmate from Among Us as well.” Mary pointed out a player with a pink crewmate skin, causing Nikki to run over there.

She crouched up and down multiple times, waving at the player who eventually joined in. “This one’s name is Cryptid you guys! I think they’re an impostor.” Nikki stage-whispered.

“Oh that means we gotta vote them out huh?” Nathaniel joined in, crouching and slowly making his way over there.

“Yeah, they’re a little sus.”

Numbers started flashing on their screens, counting down as the game prepared to start.

“Hey guys, I think the game’s starting soon.” Mary pointed out.

“Everyone remember the plan? Nikki?” Marc asked the group.

Nikki unshifted and turned to stare at him. “I watch videos with this strategy all the time Marc, my memory’s bad but it’s not that bad.”

“I just wanted to make sure. Before we get thrusted into the game, who’s taking care of the bed?”

“Not it!” Nikki yelled as she ran around the lobby.

“I’m cool with doing it.” Mary quietly said, watching her girlfriend’s character jump around.

Marc nodded before remembering that they couldn’t see it. “Alright, so I guess that leaves us as the attackers?”

“Guess so.” Nathaniel quietly said, moving closer to Marc.

The countdown ended and everyone got teleported to a new place.

“Alright, here we go!” Nikki shouted, signifying the start of a game filled with anger, cheers, and laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Are there two small references from the Nathmarc Discord server? Yes, yes there are.


End file.
